


Consent

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Blow Job, Demons, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this new, strange Tokyo with his new, strange self, Naoki had learned it very quickly: you took, or you got taken.  As plain as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

They'd been taught about consent in school--how it was never okay for anyone to force you to do anything you didn't want to do, especially if it involved them putting any of their body parts near yours. They'd been shown videos about it, and had to take quizzes afterward.

Most of that felt like a distant dream, along with the sun, the need to eat, and any doubt in his own mortality. His school had probably been destroyed by now, or turned into a weapons shop, or a demon lounge, or something that only a week ago had seemed equally improbable.

The concept of 'yes' didn't matter here. In this new, strange Tokyo with his new, strange self, Naoki had learned that very quickly. You took what you wanted, or you got taken. Plain as that. No asking, just doing.

So when he'd reached for Isamu, knocked him to the ground and pushed his vest off his shoulders, he'd been bracing himself for a fight. That was just how things worked now. Constant struggle to see who had the biggest balls, the sharpest claws, the least mercy. Hell, Isamu wouldn't even have been free if Naoki hadn't fought Thor, hadn't proved himself the stronger.

The demons he'd done this with in the last week had made him work for it. There had been a lot of them, he realized, now that he thought about it, and the part of him that was still human wondered vaguely if that made him a slut, while the demon half just exalted in the domination.

Naoki hadn't been expecting Isamu to arch into his touch, make a little prey noise as the pale skin of his belly was revealed to the light of the Kagutsuchi.

"Yes," he slurred under his breath, hands grasping for Naoki's shoulders. "Yes, it's about damn time."

Naoki pulled back a little. It took effort, it always did, but he managed to reel the demon in for a moment. Really look at Isamu. His hat was knocked to one side, dented in a little, clothes disheveled and torn. There were bruises on his neck and what could have been bite marks on his arms, as if something had grabbed on tight and gnawed.

He'd seen Isamu drunk before, once, when the two of them and Chiaki had stolen a bottle of sake from her parent's liquor cabinet. That was sort of the way he looked now--eyes slitted and lazy, body relaxed and languid like he didn't have a care in the world. Like they were in Chiaki's backyard, instead of under the bright, demon moon just outside Ikebukuro.

"Are you alright?" he asked without meaning to, and the words tasted strange in his mouth. They didn't fit here--didn't fit with the flow of magatama inside him, or the glowing stripes of power that now ringed his body.

"Yeah," Isamu said slowly. "I'm fine."

He reached for Naoki again, making another little noise when their mouths touched. When he spread his legs, his whole body was saying it.

Naoki didn't bother to undress him--too many buttons and and zippers and straps, too complicated to deal with. He stripped off his own shorts, not even sure why he was still wearing them. It wasn't as if the other demons would mind if he went around flapping in the breeze.

"Naoki...shit. C'mere."

It was strange--Naoki couldn't remember liking boys before the Conception, but that had changed as well. There was no more need to distinguish, not when his body responded to the slightest thing; a kill, the smell of blood, the ecstasy of starting a fight and winning it.

Had Isamu liked boys? Had Isamu liked him?

It was more of an animal rut than anything else--the two of them pushing against each other, Isamu winding his fingers in Naoki's hair, gasping. Isamu was warm, and his skin tasted like magatsuhi, red hot and vital. No wonder the Mantra had been keeping him alive under lock and key--he was a feast.

The light of the moon up above reached its peak just as Naoki did, the energy flowing through him, making him throw his head back with a yowl to the spherical sky. From out of the darkness, he could hear answering calls from demons, some of them his, some of them the solitary monsters that roamed the blank, featureless no-man's land between territories.

He looked back down at Isamu, catching a whiff of his scent--thick and desperate and ridiculously human. Naoki wanted to smell more. He tore his jeans off with a yank, buttons pinging off into the darkness. Isamu swore loudly, then choked on it as Naoki leaned in and swallowed his cock, throat working, every sense overtaken.

Naoki had never done this as a human, so he wasn't sure if he had had a gag reflex then, but he certainly didn't have one now. Forcing the magatama out of his throat was more an act of will than anything else, and so was this, sucking fiercely as Isamu's hips stuttered, as he tugged his hair and moaned. It was very quick and very sloppy, sheer enthusiasm making up for the lack of any technical skill. His come tasted like magatsuhi, and Naoki licked it up.

Isamu collapsed back to the ground, shaking all over, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Look what you did, jackass," he gasped out when he'd caught his breath a little. "Where the hell am I supposed to find a new pair of jeans in this hellhole?"

But then he was laughing and Naoki was laughing too, and even if his laughter sounded a little more like yips and growls, it didn't really matter. He tried to remember the last time he'd made a move that wasn't calculated and carefully thought over. The last time he did something as useless as laughing.

Isamu climbed to his feet, brushing himself off, making a face at the spreading wet spot on his thigh. "Well, since you broke them, you're gonna help me find another pair." He threw a cocky grin back over his shoulder. "You coming or not?"

Naoki glanced up at the demon moon, waning now. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming."


End file.
